Petites fics
by greynono
Summary: Suite de petites fic sur les personnages de Fake, associées chacune à un thème.
1. Larmes

Thème : Larmes

Fandom : Fake

Personnage : Dee

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, comme quoi la vie est cruelle parfois….

**_Pas un homme_**

Souvent dans les films, on prend dans ses bras une femme qui pleure, pour la consoler, pour atténuer sa tristesse….

Pas un homme.

Quelquefois, lorsqu'une femme a les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes, on se sent gêné, alors on lui dit des mots tendres, pour arrêter son chagrin…

Pas pour un homme.

La plupart du temps, on comprends les larmes d'une femme…

Pas celles d'un homme.

Surtout quand c'est pour un autre homme…

Alors Dee ferma ses yeux, afin d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Parce qu'il était un homme…. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit… Même si c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire pour l'instant…

Mais en général, dans les films ou la vie réelle, on se contente d'un sourire tendre devant des larmes de joie, que cela vienne d'un homme ou d'une femme…

Alors Dee relâcha doucement la pression, et consentit à ouvrir les yeux.

Parce que Ryo était enfin sorti du coma au bout d'un mois après un accident stupide de voiture…

Parce qu'il ouvrait les yeux devant lui, bien vivant….

Parce qu'il était heureux…

Parce qu'il l'aimait….

Et une toute petite larme se traça un sillon sur sa joue, une toute petite larme de joie….


	2. Apparence

Thème : Apparence

Fandom : Fake

Personnage : Diana

Disclamer : ce personnage n'est pas à moi, évidemment….

**_S'il savait…._**

Lorsqu'elle se présente, et elle le sait, tout le monde la voit comme une femme indépendante, forte, et surtout libre. Le genre de femme que personne n'entrave jamais, celle qui mène une vie libérée, sans attache… Une femme à la forte personnalité, qui ne supporterait pas d'être reléguée au second plan ou qu'on lui marche sur les pieds.

Et cette vision des autres l'enferme dans une solitude difficile à combattre… Car même si elle a des amis, ceux-ci ignorent totalement qui elle est vraiment….

En apparence, Diana est donc une femme moderne, dans toute sa splendeur…

En apparence….

Parce qu'en vérité, s'ils savaient que le soir, seule dans sa chambre, elle rêve encore de prince charmant et de conte de fée, d'une âme sœur avec qui elle connaîtrait un bonheur partagé, la verraient-ils encore comme cela ?

Le masque tomberait et il ne resterait plus que la faiblesse d'une femme seule….

Et lui, comment réagirait-il ? S'il savait que c'est à lui qu'elle pense tous les soirs avant de s'endormir ? S'il savait….


	3. Oui mais tu sais

Thème : Oui mais tu sais….

Couple : JJ/ Drake

Fandom : Fake

Disclamer: Ces personages ne sont pas à moi.

**_Et moi dans tout ça?_**

La porte s'ouvrit et Dee pointa le bout de son nez.

- Qui est de garde ce soir ?

Drake lui lança un regard noir alors que JJ s'exclamait, aux anges de revoir son cher Dee avant que celui-ci ne parte :

- C'est moi et Drake, Dee sempaï ! Alors vous pouvez nous appeler quand vous voulez, et même si une petite vieille se fait agresser, je serai toujours disponible pour vous !

- Et pourquoi j'appellerai ? rétorqua Dee, s'éloignant avec prudence du jeune homme, qui pouvait se montrer redoutable dans un de ses excès de sentiments envers le policier.

JJ lui fit alors une petite moue, qui amusa Drake. Il était d'une humeur massacrante chaque fois qu'il devait veiller au commissariat, mais JJ aurait fait sourire un cœur de pierre devant les pitreries qu'il était capable de faire face à Dee, son idole incontestée.

- Mais voyons, sempaï, je ne sais pas moi… Vous pourriez avoir un coup de blues et envie de parler à une oreille amie, et alors je vous chucheterai des mots d'amour et après vous viendriez et….

Le jeune homme reçut un coup bien placé sur la tête, signe que ses égarements n'amusaient pas le principal concerné.

- Même si j'avais le pire coup de cafard, ce n'est certainement pas à un excité comme toi que je m'adresserai !

Les yeux de JJ se remplirent de larmes de crocodiles tandis qu'il s'agrippait au bras de Dee.

- Vous ne le pensez pas sérieusement sempaï ! Je suis votre plus grand fan !

- Mais lâche-moi ! tenta désespérément Dee qui se retrouvait avec un véritable pot de colle accroché au bras.

Lorsque Ryo vint chercher Dee, il le retrouva affublé d'une excroissance au niveau du bras, d'une taille énorme et qui semblait difficile à faire partir. Il soupira devant leurs gamineries et s'exclama :

- Dee, si tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant, j'ai réservé pour 7h, il faut qu'on y aille !

- J'arrive !

Le policier eut alors la présence d'esprit de se saisir de sa main valide d'une paire de menottes à l'arrière de son pantalon, passa l'une d'elle au poignet de JJ et l'autre à la poignée d'un casier en métal situé juste à côté de lui, et s'arracha avec difficulté à l'emprise de JJ qui se retrouva incapable d'atteindre de nouveau son cher sempaï, retenu par les menottes.

- Bon ben bonne nuit Drake ! lança Dee enfin libre. Et surtout, tu ne le relâches pas avant que je ne sois inscrit aux abonnés absents, sans quoi tu auras de mes nouvelles !

- Mais Dee sempaï ! se plaignit JJ.

Ce dernier ne lui lança pas un regard avant de sortir, excédé par son comportement. Il suivit Ryo au trot, aussi fidèle qu'un toutou, impatient de passer la soirée en tête-à-tête avec son amant.

Quand Drake aperçut le visage abattu de JJ, il éclata de rire. Pour sa défense, le jeune homme, toujours accroché au casier, avait vraiment l'air ridicule. Il s'était fait avoir comme un gamin. Gamin qu'il était d'ailleurs….

- Drake, libère-moi, je t'en supplie !

Il lui lança un tel regard penaud que Drake eut pitié, mais il s'entendit dire :

- Tu as entendu Dee, si jamais je te libère tout de suite, c'est moi qui aurai des ennuis ! Et puis ça te calmera pendant un certain temps.

Il pouffa et retourna à ses dossiers, dont plusieurs rapports qu'il avait en retard. Il avait tendance à tout accumuler et ne s'occupait de tout ces papiers que lorsqu'il se retrouvait de garde, aussi le travail s'annonçait fastidieux pour cette nuit….

Pendant ce temps, JJ chercha à crocheter la serrure des menottes, mais en vain. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il abandonna et commença à rêver tout haut de son cher Dee sempaï, qu'il était bien incapable de lâcher en pensée !

- En fait, m'attacher n'est qu'un reflet de son inconscient… Il ne sait pas comment exprimer son amour alors il m'envoie un signe bien clair… En fait, il rêve de m'attacher au lit ! Je le savais…. !

Drake soupira : JJ repartait dans ses délires sur Dee. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et prit un air timide… Est-ce qu'il oserait… ?

- Oui, mais tu sais JJ…

Le jeune homme le coupa dans son élan en s'exclamant :

- Je sais que Dee ne veut que de moi ! Mais ce Ryo l'a pris dans ses griffes et refuse de le lâcher ! Pauvre Dee, prisonnier, loin de moi….

Drake referma son visage sur une expression énervée. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui dire ça ! Ce maudit JJ ne pensait encore qu'à Dee, pour changer….

Il se leva et alla détacher JJ.

- Maintenant tu te tais ! J'ai pas envie d'écouter tes délires !

JJ alla s'asseoir tranquillement, les yeux perdus dans le vide, ou plutôt plongés dans son univers où seul lui et Dee existaient. Il n'avait pas écouté Drake du tout et il continua :

- Nous formerons un couple magnifique dés que j'aurai réussi à me débarrasser de ce maudit Ryo….

- Mais JJ….

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le tuer, ça serait trop stupide de ma part, mais je vais l'évincer de la vie de Dee… Il ne verra que moi, il sera fou de moi…

- Oui mais tu sais JJ….

- Et ça ne sera pas tout, un jour il me parlera de vivre ensemble, dans un petit appartement, mais confortable…. Je serai son colocataire…. Aaaah….

JJ rêvait sur place, interrompant à chaque fois Drake qui essayait de commencer une conversation. Ce dernier était énervé par le rêve débridé de JJ, car ce qu'il voulait lui dire, ce qui lui trottait dans la tête et sur les lèvres depuis longtemps, se mariait très mal avec cette vision de JJ avec Dee… Ils étaient seuls ce soir, ensembles, c'était le moment idéal pour le dire, mais cet idiot de JJ ne faisait même pas attention à lui !

- JJ, il faut que je te dise…

- Et alors, il me parlera de mariage !

Là, s'en était trop ! Drake se leva et se dirigea vers la porte afin d'aller chercher un café. En le voyant se lever, JJ ouvrit enfin les yeux sur la réalité et s'étonna :

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Drake ?

L'homme s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna vers JJ qui le fixait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Il n'y a que Dee pour toi dans ta vie, je me trompe ? lui demanda froidement Drake.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Drake respira un grand coup -« allez, ne te dégonfle pas ! »- et il regarda JJ droit dans les yeux.

- Tu rêves de Dee à longueur de journée, tu ne parles que de lui, en ignorant tous les autres…. Mais tous ces rêves que tu fais, tous ces délires, moi aussi je les fais, quoique plus modérément avouons-le, et ce n'est pas Dee qui les hante mais toi JJ !

- Quoi… ? Moi… ? bégaya le jeune homme.

- Est-ce qu'une fois, une seule fois dans ta vie, tu voudrais bien décoller tes yeux de Dee et regarder les gens qui t'entourent ?

Devant l'air perdu de JJ, Drake poussa un gros soupir et sortit chercher un café.

JJ resta dans le silence pendant quelques minutes…

- Ben mince alors….


	4. Vénus

Thème : Venus

Fandom : Fake

Couple : Cal et Vicky

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**_Leçon_**

- Non non et non Vicky ! s'énervait Cal.

- Mais enfin, je vois pas où je me suis encore trompé ! minauda celui-ci devant l'attitude furieuse de sa compagne.

Voilà deux heures qu'ils répétaient une foutue leçon d'histoire sur les romains, mais Vicky était dans l'incapacité totale de se concentrer… Il n'arrivait à se souvenir de rien…

Il fallait dire pour sa défense que Cal avait mis une jupe plus que courte ce jour-là, et ma foi, cela ne pouvait pas laisser un homme indifférent… En tout cas, pas un homme comme Vicky !

Il essayait donc d'apprendre ce qu'avaient conquis ces maudits romains, mais ses yeux dérivaient souvent du cahier et partaient se poser sur les jambes de Cal… Très jolies d'ailleurs….

La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué son manège et continuait de l'aider à apprendre sa leçon, en vue d'un examen le lendemain. Et comme cela ne faisait pas mine de rentrer, elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, excédée par un tel manque de concentration.

- Qui est l'empereur romain qui a défini la religion chrétienne comme religion d'état ? Allez, un petit effort !

Vicky réfléchit mais la solution lui échappa de nouveau aussi il tenta le tout pour le tout :

- ….Néron ….?

- NON ! cria la jeune fille, à bout de nerf. Combien de fois je devrais te dire que c'est Constantin ? Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas continuer avec un tel abruti, autant partir tout de suite !

Vicky la retint par le bras alors qu'elle se levait :

- S'il-te-plaît Cal, j'ai une interro demain ! M'abandonne pas !

Il lui fit le coup des yeux de cocker et la jeune fille soupira ne se rasseyant.

- Mais c'est la dernière fois !

- Oui, je te promet ! Je vais faire attention.

- Bon, on va réviser les dieux romains, ça c'est facile !

- D'accord…

- Qui était le chef des dieux ?

- … Jupiter ?

- Oui ! Et sa femme ?

- …. Euh… Junon ?

- Bien, ça commence à rentrer ! Le nom du demi-dieu qui dû remplir 12 missions ?

- Je sais, c'est Hercule !

Et la récitation se poursuivit, sans difficulté pour le jeune garçon qui avait moins de mal à retenir les légendes que la vérité historique.

- Et le dieu de la médecine ?

- Apollon !

- La déesse de l'amour ?

- Cal.

Zut, il avait merdé ! Ses yeux avaient encore dérivés sur les jambes de Cal, et en entendant le mot amour, il avait…. Il avait dit n'importe quoi ! Et Cal allait encore se fâcher… Aïe aïe aïe…

Il leva timidement les yeux vers elle et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir toute souriante, sourire qu'il avait oublié depuis que cette leçon avait commencé.

- Non, c'est Vénus, mais merci du compliment !

Elle se pencha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Si la leçon pouvait continuer dans ce sens, alors Vicky était le plus heureux des hommes !


	5. souffle

Thème : souffle

Fandom : Fake

Personnages : Dee et Ryo

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi.

**_Froide_**

L'homme courait comme un fou vers le pont, emporté par son élan. Et harcelé par deux hommes qui le suivaient de prés, en lui criant de s'arrêter.

Pour son plus grand malheur, il neigeait depuis une semaine et son itinéraire était pour le moins glissant. Aussi devait-il faire attention aux nombreuses plaques de verglas qui entravaient sa course, et aux paquets de neige entassés sur le côté du trottoir, qui était eux aussi de vrais patinoires une fois reversés par terre.

Il atteignit enfin le pont et cru pouvoir le traverser sans difficulté, mais à peine en avait-il franchi la moitié qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et l'obligea à faire demi-tour, tandis qu'une autre main lui passait une menotte à son poignet gauche.

Un insigne fut brandi sous ses yeux tandis qu'une voix lâchait, à bout de souffle :

- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que…. Pffff, quelle course quand même ! Bon, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra être retenu contre vous, et blablabla, et blablabla ! Ça te va comme ça ?

Dee affichait un grand sourire, voilà des semaines qu'ils traquaient ce revendeur d'objets volés !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Ben je vais me gêner tiens ! Ryo, passe-lui les menottes !

- Oui, balbutia l'autre homme.

Il voulut attraper son autre main mais l'homme, dans un dernier sursaut de liberté, le poussa violemment contre le rebord du pont, tandis que de son autre main, il donnait un coup de poing au jeune homme devant lui. Ce dernier se retrouva par terre, et le revendeur en profita pour s'enfuir, les menottes pendant toujours à son poignet. Quand à Ryo, projeté contre le muret, son pied se posa sur l'un de ces tas de neige formé contre le bord, et comme la neige avait cristallisé, il glissa et son corps, entraîné par son propre poids, tomba par dessus la balustrade du pont. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur de s'être fait avoir si bêtement, et il chuta dans l'eau.

- RYO ! hurla Dee en se relevant.

Il scruta l'eau, apercevant quelques remous là où était tombé Ryo mais aucune trace de son compagnon.

- Merde, cette eau doit être gelée !

Dee hésita sur la démarche à suivre : soit il plongeait mais risquait le même sort que son ami, soit il attendait là et condamnait tout autant Ryo. Son choix fut rapide : il enleva sa veste pour être plus libre et regarda une dernière fois les flots.

A ce moment précis, comme si c'était voulu, Ryo fit son apparition. Dee en soupira de soulagement.

- Ryo, tu peux nager vers le bord ? Ryo ?

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il disparaissait de nouveau sous les flots, paralysé par le froid.

- RYO !

Dee plongea alors à son tour, et piqua droit vers son ami. Au contact de l'eau froide, ses muscles se crispèrent, surpris désagréablement. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles traversaient sa peau sans relâche, cherchant ses faiblesses. L'eau était véritablement gelée. Il eut cependant la force de continuer et nagea jusqu'à Ryo qui coulait à pic. Il l'attrapa par le bras et prit sur lui-même de le remonter. Pas un instant il ne cessa de nager, de se débattre dans cette eau glaciale qui le mordait sauvagement. Il lui fallait du mouvement pour l'empêcher de couler à son tour, totalement pris par le froid.

C'est ainsi qu'il réussit à ramener Ryo sur la berge, inconscient.

Il le traîna loin de l'eau et frissonnant, il essaya de lui faire reprendre conscience.

- Ryo…. Réveille-toi s'il-te-plaît !

Dee tremblait, tous ses muscles pris d'une frénésie excessive, déclanchée par le froid. Mais Ryo ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il n'avait même pas le chair de poule. Il avait pourtant séjourné plus longtemps que lui dans l'eau. Dee fut envahi d'un sombre pressentiment et il se maudit intérieurement.

Toujours en tremblant comme un forcené, ses dents jouant un formidable solo de castagnette, il se rapprocha de Ryo et porta son oreille à sa bouche.

Pas un bruit, pas la moindre respiration.

Le froid avait bloqué ses poumons !

Dee s'accrocha alors à son coéquipier et commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il tremblait toujours aussi violemment, mais personne au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de porter ses lèvres sur celles de Ryo pour essayer de lui redonner le souffle de vie. L'air qu'il lui insufflait devait être glacé, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire aussi Dee y mettait toute sa force.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, même plus au froid qui dévorait son corps, à la chair de poule qui envahissait sa peau, ni même à ses doigts qui commençaient à s'engourdir… Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : envoyer tout l'air dont il était capable dans les poumons de son coéquipier. Son ami. Son amour.

- Allez respire…. intimait-il au corps étendu sous lui à chaque fois qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

Puis, avec énergie, il fit un massage cardiaque à Ryo, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se démenait mais le froid l'engourdissait et il sentait ses forces le quitter.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour recommencer le bouche à bouche, Ryo eut soudain un mouvement qui traversa son corps, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour reprendre sa respiration. Dans un bruit étrange, curieusement sifflant, l'air s'engouffra à travers sa gorge, et le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il se pencha ensuite sur le côté pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée, tandis que Dee reprenait lui aussi son souffle et laissait le soulagement l'envahir.

- C'est ça, crache toute cette eau, ça te fera du bien….

Ryo se recoucha sur l'herbe, cherchant toujours sa respiration, et commença à être agité de tremblements. Dee le prit alors dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, ça va aller….

- J'ai…. si froid…..

- Drake va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas….

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, il vit une silhouette traverser le pont en courant. Dee cria aussi fort qu'il le pu, et comme par chance ils n'étaient pas loin du pont, Drake l'entendit et tourna la tête dans leur direction. En les voyant ainsi enlacés, il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose aussi appela-t-il des renforts avant de les rejoindre.

- Dee, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce salaud a poussé Ryo dans l'eau avant de se barrer. J'ai plongé mais il est mal en point, il faut vite l'amener au chaud.

- Toi aussi tu n'es pas en bon état dis-moi ! s'inquiéta Drake en le voyant frissonner. J'ai appelé JJ, il va apporter ce qu'il faut.

- Merci.

Et Dee oublia momentanément la présence de Drake pour se concentrer sur le corps qui se blottissait contre lui à la rechercher de chaleur. Il le sentit respirer contre lui et il se concentra sur ce mouvement. Ryo était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il entendit son souffle rauque et il se dit que cela était la plus belle musique qu'il ait jamais entendu….


	6. Blâme

Thème : Blâme

Fandom : Fake

Couple : Dee et Ryo

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi, et encore heureux pour eux… affiche son diplôme de torturage de ces petits bishous adorés

Ryo attendait son café, la machine se montrant un peu paresseuse si tôt le matin, quand un de ses collègues s'approcha, en quête lui aussi d'un café bien serré pour tenir la journée.

- S'lut Ryo, dit-il machinalement, sans même le regarder.

- Bonjour, lui répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Mais son sourire s'effaça devant la mine effondrée de son compagnon.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller dis-moi John… Tu as des ennuis ?

- Non, rien de particulier… Enfin… C'est avec Nora…

- Ta fiancée, c'est ça ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir on a rompu hier soir.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… On commençait à se lasser de notre couple je pense. Comme partout pareil, dit-il d'un ton las. Au début, tout est merveilleux, et arrive forcément un jour où on ne supporte plus l'autre, où on se demande pourquoi on est avec lui et où la vie nous paraît si morne qu'on ne désire plus qu'une chose : se barrer très vite.

- Voyons, tout n'est pas si noir. C'est peut-être juste passager, tenta de le rassurer Ryo.

- Non, je ne croie pas. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, ça arrive à tout le monde…

Son café fini, Ryo le prit et avant de retourner à son bureau, il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son collègue comme pour lui témoigner sa sympathie.

- Si tu veux parler, tu sais où me trouver.

- Merci Ryo, mais ça ira.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y assit lourdement. Le point de vue de John l'avait plus touché qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre…

Il était vrai que beaucoup de gens se plaignaient de la mort de leur couple, bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait pour l'empêcher, comme si elle paraissait inéluctable. John avait parler de « l'ordre des choses »…

Ryo se pencha sur un rapport mais ne pu s'y concentrer. L'amour était-il éphémère ?

Pas que cela le gêne véritablement en soi-même, mais Dee lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui le matin même…

Il en avait certes envie, mais si jamais un jour il leur arrivait la même chose que John et Nora ? S'ils ne pouvaient plus se supporter au point de se faire du mal ? S'il leur était impossible d'empêcher cela ?

Il rumina cette sombre idée toute la journée, incapable de bien travailler. Lorsqu'il quitta son bureau le soir, il avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Il sortit du commissariat et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus quand un bras l'en empêcha.

- Dee !

- Je te ramène, d'accord ?

Ryo acquiesça, de toute façon beaucoup trop fatigué pour émettre une quelconque remarque. Il monta à côté de Dee et s'enfonça dans le siège.

- Sale journée ? lui demanda Dee.

- Pas vraiment… répondit vaguement son compagnon.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus durant tout le trajet, encore préoccupé par ses sombres pensées. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était et cela le perturbait. Il se rendit à peine compte que Dee avait stoppé devant son immeuble.

- Voilà, monsieur est arrivé.

- Ah… Merci Dee.

Ryo allait sortir de la voiture quand Dee le retint.

- Dis donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe Ryo ?

- Rien, tout va bien.

- Arrête, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse ! C'est ma proposition de ce matin qui te perturbe ?

- Non… Enfin oui, trancha enfin le jeune homme.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, j'en meurs d'envie mais….

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

- Et bien… Je t'aime, c'est un fait et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mais qui me dit que cela durera toujours ? Et si un jour on ne se supporte plus ? Et si….

- Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite, s'emporta soudain Dee.

Son regard semblait furieux mais il tenta de se calmer.

- Tu dis que tu m'aimes.

- Oui.

- Et que tu veux vivre avec moi.

- Oui.

- Alors cesse de te préoccuper du futur ! Ce qui arrivera arrivera, mais en attendant, je compte bien profiter au maximum de ce que m'offre la vie et d'exploiter à fond mes sentiments ! Arrête avec tes « et si… », pense au présent, vis au présent. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire maintenant ?

- Je… Et bien…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? En ce moment et pas dans dix ans !

- Je t'aime…

- Bien, alors c'est réglé. Et ne me parle plus du futur. Je passe te chercher demain matin, essaye de te reposer, tu as l'air crevé.

Ryo sortit de la voiture, encore étonné du sermon que lui avait fait son ami.

Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il avait raison…


	7. Nu

Thème : 64 nu

Fandom : Fake

Couple: Dee, Ryo

Disclamer: pourquoi ils ne m'appartiennent pas?

**_Chaleur_**

Dee se retourna dans le lit, provoquant un contact avec Ryo endormi à côté de lui.

D'abord surpris, Dee apprécia ensuite sa proximité. C'était si agréable de le sentir si proche de lui… Sa main s'avança de quelques centimètres, pratiquement rien, mais cela lui permit de toucher le corps de son amant. Doucement, son bras poursuivit jusqu'à s'enrouler tendrement autour de sa hanche, possessif.

Son épiderme pu ainsi frôler celui de Ryo, si doux. Sa peau était chaude, presque brûlante, reposant sous les couvertures. Sa main se plaqua contre son dos, absorbant toute cette chaleur, lui arrachant un soupir. Il était si bien ainsi…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se lèvent dans quelques heures, que Ryo se sépare de lui, s'habille et parte travailler ?

Pourquoi toute une journée devait passer avant qu'il n'ait le plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau le déshabiller de ses propres mains, savourer le réconfort de ses bras, la chaleur de sa passion… ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau sentir cette peau nue sous ses doigts… ?


	8. Rêve

Thème : 46 Rêve

Personnages : Dee et Ryo

Fandom : Fake

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi, tout le monde s'en doute !

**_Cauchemar_**

Il n'entendait plus que ce bruit, résonna à ses oreilles, strident. Continu.

Il aurait voulu le fuir au loin, ne plus l'entendre, ne plus savoir qu'il existait… Tout mais pas ce bruit.

Et il resta figé, incapable de bouger tellement le bruit lui faisait mal, autant aux oreilles qu'à son cœur.

Il voulait crier, hurler, pleurer, trembler… Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il voulait, la seule chose à cet instant de certain pour lui, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus entendre ce bruit.

Ce bruit qui lui annonçait que tout était fini. Ce son continu, plat… Aussi plat que l'électrocardiogramme de Dee…

Ryo s'effondra, incapable de retenir la douleur qui l'envahissait. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi Dee était… Etait…

Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire. Dee était…

Non, en fait, Dee n'était plus… C'était là le problème.

Il sentit ses larmes couler, les tremblements agiter ses mains, sa vision tourner sans pouvoir trouver un repère fixe… Et par-dessus tout cela, le son strident, déchirant de l'appareil, comme pour venir lui prouver que tout était vrai.

Il agrippa les draps du lit d'hôpital et y enfoui son visage.

Il y avait à l'instant même un tel vide en lui… Qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela possible. Pouvait-on souffrir à ce point ?

Il sentit soudain contre sa main un corps solide… Celui de Dee. Seulement son corps… Car le reste n'était plus là.

- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? sanglota Ryo contre les draps blancs. Pourquoi… ? Dee…

Et toujours le son continu en surface…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ses yeux le voyaient et pourtant il n'y croyait toujours pas. Le cercueil devant lui, seul au milieu de cette grande église ne pouvait contenir le corps de Dee. Il ne vit même pas les personnes qui vinrent lui rendre un dernier hommage, tout cela le laissait tellement indifférent… Il ne sentait même plus la petite main de Viccky blottie dans la sienne, en geste de réconfort. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Dee était mort.

Doucement les larmes vinrent emplirent ses yeux avant de s'élancer sur ses joues, expression de toute sa douleur. Il se sentait si seul maintenant. Si vide.

Il voulait maudire Dee pour lui faire éprouver toute cette horreur, et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus fort, malgré son absence, malgré son départ.

Pouvait-il encore vivre maintenant ?

Quatre hommes s'avancèrent soudainement pour s'emparer du cercueil.

Non, pas encore ! C'était beaucoup trop tôt… Il voulait encore le garder prés de lui, même si ce n'était plus vraiment Dee. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le lui arracher !

Il sentit ses ongles rentrer dans ses paumes pendant qu'il laissait échapper ses premiers mots depuis longtemps.

- Non.

Les quatre hommes ne semblèrent pas l'entendre et continuèrent leur travail.

- Non !

Le cercueil s'éleva doucement, porté.

- NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOON !

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- NON !

- Mais bon sang, réveille-toi Ryo !

Le jeune homme sentit qu'on le secouait rudement et il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, réveillé en sursaut.

La première chose qu'il vit furent les yeux de Dee plongés dans les siens, inquiets.

Dee. Vivant.

Il aurait voulu exploser mais il se contenta de sauter au cou de Dee et de l'entourer de ses deux bras, le serrant contre lui à lui en faire mal, sans dire un mot.

Dee se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, son amant dans les bras, collé à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Roy… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ne me lâche plus jamais.

- Hein ?

- S'il te plaît Dee… Ne me lâche plus jamais.

Les larmes du jeune métis vinrent mouiller le torse de Dee tandis que son corps se blottissait encore plus contre le sien, y savourant cette chaleur qu'il avait cru perdue à jamais.

Dee passa ses bras autour de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Non, je ne te lâcherai jamais Ryo.


	9. Bête

Thème : 53 Bête

Personnage : surprise

Fandom : Fake

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, évidemment….

Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ça !lol J'espère que ça vous plaira à vous aussi !

**_Prédateur_**

Il attendait sa proie. Celle-ci ne devrait plus tarder…

Il savait qu'elle viendrait se désaltérer au seul point d'eau du secteur, aussi il resta tapis à attendre dans la pénombre… Tel un fauve.

Ses yeux vifs ne la rateraient pas. C'était encore un jeune prédateur, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait réussir ce coup-là. Il était confiant dans sa force. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Même s'il était souvent revenu bredouille.

Cette fois-ci, il le savait, il gagnerait. De toute façon sa proie n'avait aucune chance.

Il avait déjà préparé son attaque : il surgirait de l'obscurité des hautes herbes dés qu'elle ferait son apparition et il lui sauterait dessus, la mordant à la gorge s'il cela était nécessaire. Ils tomberaient ensemble et il en serait enfin le maître incontesté.

Son instinct de fauve l'avertit soudain qu'on approchait. Il se tapit encore plus, voulant en faire qu'un avec le sol, et tendit ses muscles, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement.

Une ombre s'aventura jusqu'à lui, sans aucune méfiance. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas aperçu… Le fauve se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, savourant d'avance sa victoire.

Enfin, la silhouette apparut devant lui.

Il retint heureusement son geste à temps : ce n'était pas la proie qu'il attendait. Il avait manqué lui sauter dessus, emporté par l'atmosphère. Il se recoucha dans les hautes herbes, délaissant la proie trop vieille qui passait devant lui. Il attendait un meilleur morceau.

Le commissaire Smith passa sans se douter à quoi il venait d'échapper, sifflotant gaiement.

De nouveau l'attente… Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas en vain, sa proie était obligée de passer par là.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes angoissantes pour lui, un bruit se fit entendre sur son côté.

Les muscles tendus au maximum, il bondit sur sa proie tant convoitée…

… Et rencontra le sol, emporté par son élan, atterrissant avec un cri de douleur.

- Et ben JJ ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de sauter comme cela sur les gens? demanda Dee en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

- Vous auriez pu vous faire mal JJ, répliqua à son tour Ryo qui avait assisté à la scène juste derrière son coéquipier.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes poussé Sempaï Dee ! geignit JJ en se relevant doucement. C'est pas gentil de toujours m'esquiver !

- Hé, je te pousse pas à faire le mariole de cette façon, viens pas te plaindre après ! lui rétorqua Dee en s'éloignant vers la machine à café.

JJ maudit l'instinct de conservation de l'inspecteur Dee. Un jour il l'aurait… Un fauve ne ratait jamais sa proie ! Foi de JJ !


	10. Fais un voeu

Thème : 59 Fais un vœu

Personnages : Diana, Barclay

Fandom : Fake

Disclamer: ces persos ne sont pas à moi, pitié, je n'ai plus envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie! TT

Comme je les aime beaucoup ensemble, je n'ai pas résisté… Tant pis pour ceux qui ne voient pas cela comme ça !

**_Face cachée _**

- Ah, c'était délicieux ! s'exclama Diana en sortant du restaurant. Merci beaucoup Rose !

Barclay lui sourit, content que son invitation lui ait plu. Il avait tenu absolument à ce que la sortie d'hôpital de Diana soit fêtée dignement, et même s'ils n'avaient été que les seuls invités, ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. De toute façon, ils auraient été beaucoup moins à l'aise entouré de monde. Quand ils étaient les deux ensemble, ils étaient enfin eux-même et Barclay appréciait beaucoup ces instants, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître.

Diana aussi s'était beaucoup amusée apparemment, à voir le sourire qu'elle affichait.

- Trois mois d'hôpital pour une simple blessure, c'était quand même un peu exagéré… Je me demande pourquoi le médecin a tant insisté pour me garder aussi longtemps…

Barclay détourna la tête, sifflotant un petit air guilleret. Autant éviter d'aborder ce sujet… Surtout que c'était lui qui avait pratiquement menacé le médecin de son flingue pour qu'il garde la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en pleine forme.

Intérieurement il aurait bien voulu voir cette action comme le simple fait d'éloigner la jeune femme de lui pour lui donner un peu d'air, mais en réalité, il avait eu tellement peur ce jour-là qu'il avait tenu à ce que Diana reçoive les meilleurs soins. Et qu'elle ressorte pleine de vie, quitte à la garder aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait.

Mais cela avait payé, pensa-t-il quand il vit le sourire de son amie.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans les rues de la ville, éclairée juste par les faibles lumières des lampadaires. Tous les deux adoraient cette atmosphère tamisée qui nimbait les rues de New-York le soir.

Diana avisa soudain un bar encore ouvert et y entraîna son compagnon. Ils s'installèrent chacun devant un milk-shake, une manière comme une autre de bien finir la soirée.

Le serveur leur apporta leur commande et courut à la table suivante où l'attendaient un couple d'amoureux que les deux amis regardèrent en souriant.

- Le milk-shake à la fraise ?

- Pour moi ! s'écria Diana.

Rose la regarda, étonné.

- Depuis quand tu aimes la fraise toi ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

- Ben.. Depuis toujours. Et puis je vois pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser !

- Non, c'était juste comme ça…

- Oh et puis tiens, ça me donne envie de fraises. C'est malin !

Elle appela le serveur et lui commanda une coupe de fraise fraîche devant le regard amusé de Barclay. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de fraise, il le savait, elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé ça. Mais c'était sa façon de le braver, pour lui prouver l'inverse.

Cette envie subite de fraise fit réfléchir Rose. Diana n'agissait jamais sans un réel motif, même pour les plus petits détails.

Il comprit rapidement que c'était juste sa façon à elle de montrer que finalement elle était bien une femme. Parce que les femmes aiment toujours le parfum fraise… Enfin, la plupart… Elle n'était pas un garçon manqué, ni une brute sous des formes agréables. Elle était juste une femme. Avec sa féminité.

- Les premières de l'année, murmura-t-elle en regardant la coupe qu'on lui avait amené.

- Fais un vœu, lui répondit doucement Barclay en souriant, le regardant bizarrement.

- D'accord ! dit-elle avec une petite moue amusée.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de se concentrer.

Elle sentit soudain deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes et elle ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction.

Rose était en train de l'embrasser ! Et un des baisers les plus doux qu'elle ait jamais eu !

Elle avait toujours les yeux écarquillés quand il s'écarta.

- Exaucée ?

- Ben… Euh…

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! s'amusa Barclay.

Diana sursauta soudain, comprenant enfin ce qui venait de se passer.

- Mais… ? Je croyais que tu étais…

Rose la fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche.

- Chut, ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça.

C'était trop dur effectivement. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'en fait qu'il n'était pas réellement homosexuel, que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, et qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux que cette soirée-là, parce que la seule personne qu'il aimait réellement, c'était elle ?

Elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre, il le savait, aussi décida-t-il de continuer le jeu, cette soirée encore.

Mais un jour, elle le saurait. Et il voulait croire en sa chance.

- Elles sont bonnes au moins ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Les fraises, idiote ! rit Braclay.

- Ah oui, délicieuses !

Ils rirent doucement ensemble. Petit moment d'intimité entre eux, avant de reprendre leurs vies. Avant de se voiler de nouveau la face.

Mais un jour…


	11. Maladie

Thème : 03 Maladie

Personnages : Ryo, Cal

Fandom : Fake

Disclamer ; ne sont pas à moi, on sait… Faudra le répéter combien de fois encore ?

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous à tout le monde !

**_Confidences_**

Cal et Ryo étaient assis sur un banc dans le parc public et observaient de loin Dee et Vicky qui achetaient des glaces à un marchand ambulant. La scène était assez comique, chacun insistant pour être servi le premier et le pauvre marchand ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La compétition s'envenimait et Cal déclara :

- Il est en forme en ce moment Dee !

- Oui, et Vicky aussi je trouve. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont ce moment, parce que c'est vrai que ça dure depuis un petit bout de temps ce comportement.

Cal les regarda quelques temps : ils ressemblaient à deux coqs que le printemps échauffait, chacun se battant pour revenir au plus vite prés de son aimé.

- Hum… A mon avis, ils sont malades…

- Hein, malades ? Mais comment ça ? Ils ont pourtant l'air en pleine forme ! s'inquiéta Ryo.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement et rétorqua :

- Qui te parle de santé ? Non, de ce côté ils vont bien…

- De quoi tu parles alors ?

- De maladie d'amour mon cher. Nos chéris ont attrapé la maladie d'amour.


	12. Lucifer

Thème : 06 Lucifer

Personnages : Ryo, Dee

Fandom : Fake

Disclamer : bon, ils ne sont pas à moi… ça y est, c'est bon ? Je dois encore le répéter ?

**_Malice_**

Dee attrapa Ryo dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit, le couchant délicatement sur la couette. Il entreprit d'enlever sa chemise et la jeta au sol. Puis il s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa sensuellement, faisant augmenter la température corporelle de Ryo de plusieurs degrés.

Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche et se hasardèrent sur son torse, savourant chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Ryo prit la tête de son amant entre ses mains et l'amena vers lui pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

Dee se sépara soudain de ses lèvres et lui lança un petit regard inquisiteur :

- Juste une question…

- Hum ? fit Ryo, les yeux embués de désir.

- Tu crois au diable ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Dee eut un petit sourire vicieux et lui reprit sa bouche pour un baiser très chaud.

- Parce que je sens qu'on va faire des choses pas très catholiques…


	13. Miel

Thème : 62 Miel

Personnages : CalxViccky

Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi, tant pis… Je ferai la chasse aux bishous un autre jour !

Plus j'écris, plus je suis contente de voir que mes petites fics plaisent ! J'adore Fake, et encore plus écrire sur eux, et je suis très heureuse que mes élucubrations et petits délires vous plaisent ! Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien !

**_Baiser_**

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Cal avait un faible pour Viccky. Et plus ils avaient grandi, plus ce faible s'était intensifié : à vrai dire, elle ne pouvait plus se séparer de lui maintenant.

Elle s'approcha félinement du jeune homme assis sur un banc du parc public, s'assit à ses côtés, entoura sa taille d'un bras possessif et captura ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle en souriant. Leur baiser fut langoureux : tantôt tendre, tantôt passionné… Le reflet de leur relation… Leurs langues entamèrent un savant ballet qui les laissa haletants. Ils reprirent leur souffle, les lèvres toujours collées à celles de leur partenaire. Puis celle de Viccky esquissèrent de nouveau un sourire tandis qu'il murmura comme pour lui-même :

- Tes lèvres ont un goût de miel…

Cal sourit : bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer !

Owari

Voilà, c'est court, mais tout mimi ! bisous à tout le monde !


End file.
